


only skeleton bones remain

by anathxma



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, a bit poetic?? i guess?, i stayed up too late to write this, joshler - Freeform, odd format, sad gay boys, sex is implied but there's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathxma/pseuds/anathxma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alien boy. boy with piano hands looks delicate. fragile.</p>
<p>skeleton boy.</p>
<p>"can i hear something else?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	only skeleton bones remain

**Author's Note:**

> hey so!! this is the first fic i'm posting on here. i forgot how much i love writing joshler. this is a bit of a weird writing style & i promise i don't typically write like this but I figure it works for this story. i wrote this last night instead of sleeping.

tyler. early june. black skinny jeans & a light blue button-up. piano. A7 & an F octave. back of the band room. original piece. fluffy brown hair. wide-eyed. distant.

josh. early june. black basketball shorts & a NASA shirt. percussion section. quiet. studying piano boy. alien boy runs a hand through red-dyed hair, sighs, sits down. closes eyes.

tyler. head tilted back. staccato hits matching up with pedal work. stretched-out left hand. closed eyes. lost. watched.

josh. sitting forward. sets down drumsticks. biting lips. drumming fingers. wide-eyed. occupied. divine.

tyler. deep breath. stops playing. looks around room.

josh. eye contact.

josh. breath speeds up. 

josh. face growing warmer.

tyler. shy smile. he definitely heard. unfamiliar face.

alien boy. boy with piano hands looks delicate. fragile.

skeleton boy.

"can i hear something else?"

*****

tyler. mid-june. black skinny jeans & a black tank top. keyboard. rocking his hand back on the keys. patterns. repetitive. bounces leg. mouth slightly open. practice room. eyes focused.

josh. mid-june. gray jeans & a white t-shirt. silent at a drum kit. cymbals. snare. bounces leg. practice room. eyes thoughtful.

tyler. pauses. deep breath. voice slightly raspy. hello. chewing lip. sideways glances & hardly whispering out the pages he keeps under his bed. water.

josh. intrigued. leaning in to hear. leaning in to listen. sideways glance.

tyler. eye contact.

tyler. heart beats faster.

tyler. face growing warmer.

josh. shy smile. he would like to hear more.

skeleton boy looks inviting.

"what are you thinking about?"

*****

tyler. late at night. bathroom floor.

josh. about three blocks away. bed.

alien boy remembers the first thing he felt that did not feel alien to him. skeleton boy's fragile hand wrapped around his wrist. alien boy's own hand wrapped around his --

tyler. notebook. red ink. ceramic. cold on his lower back. blurry vision.

three blocks away, shuddering for entirely different reasons. keeping quiet. fists shoved in mouths.

tyler. hunched over. miserable.

josh. relaxed.

soft sighs. wishing the other was there to help. this is getting out of hand, getting to be too much.

they are both just letting go.

*****

tyler. late june. summer break. josh's house. swallowing hard through deep breaths. working up the nerve to sing for him. hands on a keyboard. drum beats echoing through his head.

josh. late june. warm breeze. drum set. basement. biting lips through stuttered breaths. nervous. too nervous. shaky hands gripping drumsticks. choking it down as piano chords cloud his vision. better.

the alien is getting lost in the space between them & the skeleton is shaken down to his bones.

hands leaving instruments. playing each other. new noises. shared movements & vocabulary. skin & hands & minds & bones.

*****

tyler. mid-july. heat.

josh. mid-july. air conditioning.

texts. missed calls. scattered plans to come over. visit.

tyler. bored.

josh. car.

then, suddenly, another car.

too fast.

josh. red. alien boy gets thrown up into space.

tyler. screaming. running. refusal.

smashed metal & oh my god & car alarms & feeling sick.

*****

josh. late july. stars burning a little brighter.

tyler. late july.

bones.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was hard to follow but i hope you enjoyed it!!! comment what you think.


End file.
